


Existence

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim will never give up. He will stay alive, to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

Art by Elfqueen55

 

I am alive, for the most part.

 

If you can call this living...

 

Pain and fear of the unknown is what I feel.

 

I try desperately to find you, with my mind.

 

You are my salvation, an escape from the violence and torture.

 

They will never find you there.

 

For you are my existence.


End file.
